The invention relates to a method of installing monoliths in a reactor for conducting heterogeneously catalyzed gas phase reactions.
Reactors for conducting heterogeneously catalyzed gas phase reactions frequently contain a multiplicity of monoliths composed of ceramic materials. At the side edges thereof, in the direction of the channels through the monoliths, these are frequently surrounded with a metal housing to protect the fragile ceramic material. Since the monoliths are not always perfectly planar, the direct assembly of the individual monoliths without sealing elements therebetween is problematical. In addition, the ceramic monoliths have a distinctly lower coefficient of thermal expansion than the metallic housing, so changes in the distance between the ceramic monoliths and the metallic housing will occur in high-temperature reactors, i.e., especially at reaction temperatures above 400° C. or else above 500° C.
Huge bracing forces are needed to obtain bypass-free monolith systems from monoliths and sealing elements (intumescent mats) by the methods of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of installing a multiplicity of monoliths in reactors for conducting heterogeneously catalyzed gas phase reactions which is free of the above disadvantages.